mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spectral Hand
The Spectral Hand '(known as '"the Ruins")' '''is an evil organization that is led by its rightful leader Necrafa, Queen of the Undead. For thousands of years the Hand was bent on dominating the whole realm of Gemina and enslaving its people under its rule. To defend the forces of good, the Dragon Disk had chosen two teenage girls and two boys to become legendary heroes called the "Mysticons" which they used their increasingly powerful magical abilities and weaponry to stop the Hand from reaching its ultimate objectives. Members Undead Army * Skeletons * Specters * General Tibion Leaders * Queen Necrafa of the Undead * Proxima (for a time) * Mallory (simply by overthrowing her own creator and stealing the mask fragment) Followers and Minions * Adakite Flowstone (one thousand years ago) * Tazma * Kasha * Eartha (somewhat reluctantly) * Willa * Captain Kaos Enemies and Adversaries Original generation of Mysticons * Imani Firewing * Original Mysticon Ranger * Original Mysticon Striker * Original Mysticon Knight * Adakite Flowstone (for awhile as "Mysticon Rogue") Second generation of Mysticons * Princess Arkayna Goodfey * Zarya Moonwolf * Piper Willowbrook * Emerald Goldenbraid Astromancers of Old * Alpha Galaga (deceased) * Nova Terron * Gandobi * Quasarla * Geraldine Yaga Objects associated with the Spectral Hand * Queen Necrafa's Scepter/Staff * Queen Necrafa's Necklace * The Mask * Proxima's Armor * Proxima's Scepter Revival of the Spectral Hand Full of intense bitterness, loneliness, betrayal and rage towards those who had deceived her about her family history and easily underestimated her extraordinary magical talents, Proxima Starfall will don the fragment of Necrafa's mask, replacing Necrafa herself as the new leader of the Spectral Hand, in order to carry out her plans for revenge against the Mysticons; especially Zarya for "replacing her as Arkayna's sister." She utilized the immensely powerful dark abilities of her golden scepter to turn her former fellow Astronomers into her mindless, masked minions- Spectromancers. She then set her sights on the ancient star-fire ink which resides deep within the mythical Library of the Eternal Equinox. About the Spectral Hand Season One * "Spectral Hand, dig." * "Spectral Hand, retreat!" * "Let's show the Spectral Hand a little love." Season Two * "There is a greater evil in Gemina. It is known as the Spectral Hand. Thousands of years ago, a foul witch discovered it; banished beneath the realm. It showed her to create a powerful mask. The mask told her to destroy the Dragons of Light by creating the Spectral Dragon. But when the time came to release the Spectral Hand from its prison, she refused and was destroyed." * "Until, thousands of years later, an elven sorceress- scorned by her people- found the mask. it spoke to her. But that was only the beginning: The mask urged Necrafa to corrupt a noble Sky Lancer. The Spectral Hand has influenced many over the years':' Necrafa, Captain Kaos, Mallory...and me." * "The Spectral Hand manipulated you and it's coming for all of us." * "How are we supposed to destroy this thing?" * "We hit good and hard back at the island." * "Unfortunately your bracers are not powerful enough to stop it." * "Today we face a great evil, an evil that has slept beneath the realm since before the ancient dragon wars!! But, today, we take the fight to our enemy. With these, we will destroy the Spectral Hand ''once and for all!!" * "First we take out the Vexicons, then we get a clear shot at the Spectral Hand." * "What ''is ''that thing!!?" * "The Spectral Hand!!" * "The Spectral Hand is now free to roam the cosmos!!" * "If only we had hit before it changed." * "How were we supposed to know that thing was gonna morph into a city-sized monstrosity?" * "I been searching for anything that might help us destroy the Beast, but there's nothing here." * "So you think the Spectral Hand is vulnerable to dragons." * "There's this theory going around that dragons can destroy it. Can you?" * "We can." * "You can?" * "The Spectral Hand is an ancient enemy to dragons, banished by our elders." * "Time to feed the Spectral Hand. The more powerful it gets, the more powerful we get." * "The dragons weakened it." * "But we need to finish it!" Narration * "With the Spectral Hand destroyed, its tendrils of evil released its grip on the city." Category:Villains Category:Stubs Category:Organizations